


sleeping beauty, you got no idea what you do to me

by kayyyy31



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jake's first night out of prision, based off of sleeping beauty by dylan scott, super fluffy, takes place in early s5, the beginning is based off of sleeping beauty by dylan scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayyyy31/pseuds/kayyyy31
Summary: Jake could count on one hand the number of times he had woken up before Amy during their three year long relationship.  The morning after Jake was released from prison was one of those times.  He told himself that it was the strict schedule he had gotten used to over the last six months while he was in jail, but Jake couldn’t honestly say that he wasn’t enjoying the view of Amy cuddled against his side in her sleep.





	sleeping beauty, you got no idea what you do to me

Jake could count on one hand the number of times he had woken up before Amy during their three year long relationship. It wasn’t that his girlfriend jumped awake at the idea of going to work every morning, but she handled waking up much better than Jake “sleep until noon whenever possible” Peralta. 

The morning after Jake was released from prison was one of those times. He told himself that it was the strict schedule he had gotten used to over the last six months while he was in jail, but Jake couldn’t honestly say that he wasn’t enjoying the view of Amy cuddled against his side in her sleep.

He missed her so much while he was locked up. He missed the way her eyes burrowed when she was concentrated on her work, he missed the way she took care of him whenever he got sick or sad, he missed the way she leaned into his touch, he missed how much she loved him.

Prison was complete and utter hell. There was the cannibal cellmate, all the criminals he put in there that wanted revenge, there was the whole “no touching Amy when she came to visit” sign, and on top of it all, he was innocent. He was suffering for something someone else did and no one believed him or Rosa. He was completely alone in there and he missed her more than he had ever missed anyone. 

He felt the warm mass of his girlfriend shift, keeping one of her arms over his even in the deepest of sleeps. It was this contact that allowed him to get the best night of sleep he had gotten in months. Being able to wrap his arms around her and being able to feel her head tucked into his neck was the best feeling in the world. It might be cliche, but he didn’t realize just how touch-starved he was until he had her back in his arms. 

Jake used this opportunity to take a real look at his Amy’s face, something he was too excited to do last night. He could help but frown at the slight wrinkles that had started to form while he was away. He hated that he put those there, he hated that he made her worry about him so much to make her get to that point. He could only imagine how many nights she spent at the precinct working to get him and Rosa out. He could so vividly make out the dark bags that probably resided under her eyes for the duration of his sentence.

He hated himself for putting her through all that. 

For the millionth time since he was released less than 24 hours ago, he thanked every God he could think of for putting her in his life and thanking everything he held sacred that her heart chose his. 

While Jake was content to just lie in bed with Amy’s sleeping body, he knew it would drive her crazy if she woke up to the mess they left the night before. The empty wine bottle and its accompanying glasses knocked over on the night stand was the probable cause of his pounding headache, and he knew that if he was bad, she’d be worse. He stealthily removed himself from her grasp, hearing the involuntary whine escape her throat as he did. He smiled briefly as she burrowed herself deeper into the spot he just abandoned, no doubtedly sucking the warmth he left behind.

He made sure to be super quiet as he pulled the blinds down, hoping beyond hope that the sunlight would have a different effect on her than it did when he woke up at a quarter past five. Jake knew he had caused her enough pain in the last six months, he didn’t want to add actual physical pain to the mix. 

He tried to be as quick as possible as he picked the clothes they had threw to the ground last night, pausing quickly to smile at the fact that his favorite flannel smelt like Amy’s favorite floral perfume that she knew drove Jake crazy. His stomach flipped at the idea of her crawling into their closet on the first night and pulling out the flannel he wore than any other, desperate to feel him again. 

(Amy would tell him later, after they had one drink too many, that was exactly what happened, and she cried herself to sleep in the closet that night because she couldn’t bring herself to leave.)

Jake knew that any bit of movement on the bed would wake her up, and he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. It was still so early (way earlier than Jake would otherwise be awake) and she deserved to be able to sleep in. Amy worked so hard to free him, something which he will always owe her for. The least he could do is let her get a little more sleep on their first morning back together. 

Making his footsteps as quiet as he possibly could, Jake made his way out of their bedroom to the hall closet, pausing once he got to the leather jacket his mom gave him the previous morning. He had dropped it off with Karen the day before everything went downhill, before Jake and Amy went to Pennsylvania, before Amy promised Jake she would wait for him no matter one. Reaching his hand in the pockets, he grabbed the small, velvet ring box he was searching for, the whole reason he had trusted his mom with the jacket in the first place. 

Jake had known long before he had even met Hawkins that Amy was the one for him, and their involuntary time apart just solidified what he had known forever. All he could think about during the long, boring days in his cell was getting down on one knee in front of her and asking her to spend the rest of her life with him.

“Jake?!?!” panic was rising through her voice and it cut through his thoughts like a siren, “Jake, babe, are you here?”

One day she would be able to tell him how many mornings she woke up like that, in a panicked state after dreaming of them again. She would divulge how on the few nights she would actually be able to fall asleep, she would wake up the next morning, and it would hit her all over again as she reached over to feel the cold half of the bed. One day he would hold her while she cried about how much the reminder would break her heart all over again, until there was nothing left.

But that day was not today, and Jake could not get to her fast enough, barely pausing to put the ring in the pocket of his flannel.

“It’s okay babe, I’m here. I was just trying to clean up a little bit. I didn’t mean to scare you. You’re okay Ames, I’m here and I’m not going anywhere ever again.”

“I just panicked a little, I was sure you were here last night but then I woke up and you were gone. I couldn’t have handled it if you last night was a dream. I’ve had too many of those to be able to handle another one.”

“I promise you babe, last night was real. I love you so much Ames, I’m so sorry I put you through all that.”

“Jake, I told you last night, none of what happened was your fault. You went after a bad cop and gave it your best effort. I’m so proud of you for what you did, you tried to make Brooklyn a better place. I love you for that. Yeah, it sucked being separated for so long again, but none of that was your fault. I don’t blame you for it and you need to stop blaming yourself for it.”

“I wish it were that easy Ames, and I’ll get there eventually. But right now I just want some quiet time in bed with my beautiful girlfriend that I missed so much,” he said as he pressed a kiss into her temple.

“I think that can be arranged, emphasis on the quiet though? My head is a little tender this morning,” she said with a laugh.

“You can blame that one on me, sorry babe. I might have went a little heavy on the wine last night.”

“Worth it,” she sighed as she crawled back into bed, her hand not leaving Jake’s for a second.

Eventually, Jake fell back asleep and Amy was tracing the lines in his face, much like he had been doing to her early. She hated how he slept with his jaw clenched now, hated how much more tense he looked in his sleep. More than anything, she hated that there was nothing she could do to bring his happy-go-lucky personality back. All she could do was be there and support him through his transition back into normal life. And that’s exactly what she would do.

She hadn’t realized her hand had gone still until her shifted in his sleep looking for the warmth radiating from it. She jumped, not used to sharing her bed with another living human anymore. Her actions lulled Jake from his sleep, and she wished more than anything she could freeze the sleepy smile he was shooting at her, keep it in her pocket, and pull it out whenever she was upset.

“Morning again, babe,” he hummed, slow and breathless. Amy could swear her heart had just stopped.

“Morning again, Jake. Did you enjoy your nap?” she asked with a giggle, leaning down to kiss him.

“I got to wake up and look at you, of course I did.” 

With that simple statement, Amy felt all the air leave her lungs. She truly couldn’t believe she was lucky enough to call this man her boyfriend and that he was finally home for good.

“Why did you have to make me cry so early in the morning?” Amy laughed.

Jake pushed himself off of the bed, giving her another kiss on his way to the bathroom.

The sudden movement took her by surprise, but not as much as the object that had fallen from the chest pocket of Jake’s flannel as he pushed himself off the bed.

There on the bed, where Jake had been not even a minute ago, was an engagement ring. Amy couldn’t take her eyes off the simple diamond staring back at her. As she tried to speak up, her voice was suddenly missing, the noise that escaped was so raw.

(She couldn’t even call it a word, the sound she emitted was so incomprehensible.)

“Jake,” she finally said horsely when she was able to talk.

Something about her tone must have freaked her boyfriend out a little because he full out sprinted back into their bedroom, toothbrush still dangling from his mouth.

“Babe what’s w-” she could see his gaze hone in on the ring lying next to his pillow, his eyes getting wider with every passing second.

“Amy,” he said gently, getting down on one knee next to their bed, “this wasn’t how I wanted to do this. I was going to wait a little bit, let you get used to having me around all the time again, bring you back up to our rooftop, and do this all romantic stylez. But, since it’s out there, you’re all I want. I want to marry you, I want to wake up every morning to your rings glowing in the sunlight. I want to start a family with you, I want to be with you through it all, no matter what. All I could think about while I was away was to finally put a ring on your finger. The only thing that was motivating me to wake up every morning was the idea of being your husband and you being my wife. Picturing our wedding was the only thing that forced me to keep pushing through the long, awful days in prison.”

Amy was full on bawling, 75% because of the words he was saying and 25% because of the thought of Jake in jail. Jake himself had tears rolling down his cheeks, working so hard to keep his tone consistent.

“Ames, will you make all those dreams come true? Will you marry me?”

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came to me today on the bus and I couldn't shake it.  
> also I can't write anything other than fics based off songs so enjoy this  
> come talk to me on tumblr at okayokaycoolcoolcool !


End file.
